


A very krogan welcome

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [18]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Gangbang, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teratopilia, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You're a woman with a simple wish and a simple need - to make your way through the galaxy in your own, special kind of way. Wrex seems to be the only one supportive of your decision.





	A very krogan welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's been a while since my last update. I hope you enjoy this little thing :D

On your way to Tuchanka, the homeworld of the krogan, your squadmates tried talking you out of your plan, practically pleading you to reconsider, but you were determined - you were going to fuck every krogan you saw, and nothing could stop you.

“Please, the radiation will kill you!”

“Guess I’ll die happy, then,” you retorted as the small shuttle came closer and closer to the ground. Your heart was already beating hard and fast in your voluminous chest.

“If the radioactive rubble doesn’t finish you off, the krogan surely will, be it by charging or their shotguns!”

“Oh, come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” Closer and closer they got, until the shuttle was close enough to the ground that small pebbles, sand, and dust whirled up into the air, making it hard to see.

“I’m all for adventuring and exploring, but this is suicide, and that’s where I draw the line!”

Wrex, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the duration of the flight, finally stood up from his seat. He growled lowly at your now outright begging squadmates, ordering them to ‘shut up and act like adults’. This only made them plead and beg even harder, until you, too, grew tired of the constant noise.

Thus, the moment the pilot told you over the intercom systems that it was safe to exit, you did.

You opened the hatch, crouched down, and put a hand on the inside of the shuttle while elegantly swinging yourself over the edge and down onto the ground.

The landing could have been better, but at least you made it safely a few feet away from the shuttle, Wrex right behind you and practically breathing down your neck.

In your chest, your heart was working double-time to keep up with the adrenaline rushing in your veins. Your vision was spinning slightly from excitement, and you could hear the blood thundering in your ears.

“Commander, please! Please reconsider!”

“Shut it, human! She made her choose!” Wrex bellowed, and turning your head to look at him revealed that he hadn’t taken his eyes off you. Red and wide open, the pupils could barely be seen in the bright daylight.

You nodded to him, a silent ‘thank you for standing up for me’, and he merely grunted in response. There was no doubt in your mind that he was waiting, hoping, maybe  _expecting_  that he, too, would get to fuck you.

Of course he would. He was one of your most trusted squadmates, dangerous and impulsive as he could be. Maybe you would even let him be the first to spoil you, to fuck you, take you beyond your limits and break you in the best of ways.

A soft, but perfectly wanton moan escaped you, and you could hear Wrex sniff the air. The thought hit you that he could probably smell your arousal. That thought was maddening, but in oh, such a delicious and delightful way!

“Filthy human,” he growled, but you could hear the grin in his voice as you turned your head back to face the barren planet that was Tuchanka.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am.”

Your first stop was at a bunch of ruins that, no doubt, once formed a glorious city. But now there was nothing left but rubble and boulders. Yet, even if it seemed unworthy of protection, a squad of krogan stood by what must have been the entrance.

“Halt!” one of them growled when you and Wrex got within hearing range. You didn’t listen, and neither did Wrex.

The krogan who had given the order cocked his shotgun and aimed it at you. But fearless and brave - or maybe just plain stupid - as you were, you simply started undressing as you kept walking.

The disbelief and mistrust were clear on their faces, and they all exchanged glances.

“I said, halt!” he repeated, but this time with less certainty and more confusion. It probably wasn’t often that a krogan order went unnoticed or disobeyed. More so when the person the order was directed at started peeling off their armor while carefully putting their weapons on the ground.

Nonetheless, that was exactly what you were doing. Your sniper rifle, shotgun, handgun, all of your weapons were put on the ground before you undid the clasps of your armor. The air was warm and heavy against your body, gradually showing more and more until at last you were wearing only your sports bra.

“Do you still want me to stop?” you asked, making sure to use your most sultry voice, and stopped with your hands on your sports bra, ready to pull it up and off.

The krogan glanced at each other before one of them bellowed “Get Chalak!”

Another krogan started trotting away from the scene while the rest of the squad kept their eyes fixed on you and Wrex.

A heavy, tense silence hung in the air. The only thing that could be heard was Wrex’ heavy breathing and his occasional sniffing the air.

But it didn’t take long before the silence was broken. Even though you couldn’t  _see_  them yet, you could very clearly  _hear_  the krogan returning.

“What is so important?” one shouted, and even you had to admit that he sounded terrifying - he had a loud, booming voice that sent shivers down your spine, with an undertone that sounded like promises of pain.

You were  _delighted_.

“As I said, she just started undressing!”

“So, she’s vulnerable and an easy target? Why don’t you order your men to attack?”

After that followed a few seconds of silence until you could finally see them emerging from the rubble. The krogan lowered their voices so you couldn’t hear what they said, yet they were loud enough that you could recognize the one on your right to be the loud, intimidating one.

He was big. Even bigger than big, with a hump that reached well above his head, and wide shoulders that glistened in the sun, the rays bouncing off the thick plates. His hide was dark brown, almost black, revealing that he was rather old, and therefore no doubt very experienced.

Both at fighting and…  _other_  activities.

Your heart started beating faster by the sheer thought, but you somehow managed to keep it cool as the krogan approached.

When he was right in front of you, you had to crane your neck to look up at his face. Scarred and experienced, it held both contempt and interest. Contempt, probably because here was a  _human_  who didn’t fear them or him, and interest for much the same reason.

“What do ye want?” he growled while his eyes raked up and down your almost completely naked body. It was thrilling, to say the least, to have a krogan of his size and status regard you with such interest and, most definitely, sexual desire. It was clear as day in his small, amber colored eyes.

“I think it’s pretty self-explanatory,” you cooed and slowly tugged the bra over your head before throwing it in the growing pile of clothes, “or have you gone so long without getting some that you have forgotten what courting looks like?”

Wrex grunt-chuckled behind you, and you couldn’t help a smirk growing on your face.

The krogan in front of you, Chalak, bared his teeth in what would have been a terrifying snarl to anyone but you. But to you, it was so enticing and arousing, and you let a small moan roll past your lips.

“I think,  _human_ , that you and I have very different ideas of courting,” Chalak snarled and took a step forward. You didn’t back down.

“But could you ever deny this?” you murmured and squeezed your breasts together. You were fully aware that krogan probably didn’t know what ‘breasts’ were since their females didn’t have them, but it made you make a universally recognized sound of pleasure.

And  _that_  they knew what were.

“Chalak,” the krogan to Chalak’s right said, “what should we do with her? She’s---”

“Follow my lead.”

With those words, he pushed you onto the ground, and despite the harsh impact that made your knees and hands hurt, you felt a sharp tug in your stomach and a throb in your cunt.

Before you could turn around, the krogan leader stepped on your lower back, pinning you to the ground.

Merely a second later, Wrex had pulled out his shotgun, but you gestured for him to lower it. The other krogan laughed, a deep and harsh, grating sound.

With dirt in your mouth and a quickly accelerating heartbeat, you moaned again and turned your head to look up at Chalak. He looked… considerate.

“No tricks, just treats,” you whispered and spread your legs. The krogan seemed to regard you with sincere interest, his eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring.

“Say I agree to this little…  _plan_ , of yours. What do you get out of it?”

“Is it so important what  _I_  get out of it? Isn’t it more important how good you’ll feel? How satisfied you’ll be when you come, emptying all four of your nuts deep inside me?”

No reply. You continued.

“I know you’ve been longing for a female to knock up. I know how desperate you must be; desperate to feel a warm, wet cunt around your massive cock---”

This appeared to be all it took, because in the next moment, Chalak growled loudly and kicked your legs apart, in the process whirling up dirt and small stones.

“When you regret this,” he snarled, “remember who started it.”

“Oh, I will,” you whispered and looked up at Wrex. The krogan was stroking his crotch through his armor, but behind you, Chalak was already out of his armor, his cock also out of its sheath. Beneath it hung four impressive balls in the same color as his hide. They each looked to be a good handful, and you wished you could fondle them. 

But in the next second, he was down on top of you, nearly crushing you against the warm dirt, and he very clumsily aimed to press his cock inside your dripping cunt.

You felt his sharp claws poke at your delicate skin in his attempt to press inside you, and you reached down to help him. He snarled but didn’t bat your hand away.

Finally finding the hole, you let him slam inside with as much power as he could muster - which proved to be a lot - and you choked out a sharp, shrill cry at the sheer ferocity.

The other krogan were dead-silent, but you saw several of them starting to put their weapons down and get out of their armor. As well as they could, they didn’t take their eyes off of you, watched you with such intense desire that it nearly broke you.

“Tight,” Chalak grunted and pulled almost all the way out before ramming back inside, practically making you see stars from equal amounts pain and pleasure.

“You’re just so big,” you replied, and your voice came out as a sharp, shallow sigh, only audible to him. His cock was thick as a leg, and about as long, so he only managed to fit about three fourths within you. But god, how amazing it felt! It made the blood in your veins double its speed, and your heart was beating so hard and fast you momentarily feared it would burst.

The words seemed to please him, if his light grunt was anything to go by. He drove into you at a relentless pace, pressing himself hard against your back, and you knew there would be marks after his thick plates. The thought only excited you more, and a high-pitched whimper escaped the confines of your lips.

Chalak grunted again and started thrusting faster, making your breathing come out in sharp, shallow gasps.

“Done this before?” he asked in a low snarl while pounding you mercilessly.

“Not--- not a krogan,” you gasped and closed your eyes, resting your forehead on your forearm. His pounding made you jerk slightly back and forth on the ground, and you could feel the gravel press into your skin, here and there puncturing it. But somehow, the pain only heightened the pleasure coursing through your body, and for each thrust, a moan or whimper rolled past your lips.

“Good.”

He kept fucking you for the best of fifteen minutes at a fast, relentless pace before his thrusts picked up speed. Then they became downright  _painful_ , and your moans and whimpers were replaced with pained cries and shrill screams of pain-riddled pleasure.

You clenched your hands into fists and inadvertently clenched up, making his thrusts hurt that much more, but as with the gravel digging into your flesh, it only heightened your arousal, and you swore you had never been this wet.

Except you knew you had. You were well on your way to fucking your way through the galaxy, and every alien you had encountered and bedded had made you dripping, sopping wet.

So this was nothing new. Except there would probably be a lot more chafing. So far, only the turian could match this kind of chafing. But oh god, his deep voice had been  _heavenly_ , and his long talons that had raked down your back, leaving still vaguely visible marks.

Then Chalak came, and you couldn’t help a pained wail. Not because the act itself hurt, but because it meant he slammed so deep and hard inside you that the tip of his cock prodded at your cervix.

At that moment, cum flooded your cunt, warm and sticky and thicker than any other cum you had tried before.

Chalak roared loudly and ground hard against you, shoving his cum as deep inside you as possible.

“This might take a while,” he snarled against your ear, and his voice was teasing yet strained, “I’ve got four balls to empty.”

“G-Give it to me,” you gasped and turned your head to look at him. To further help him empty himself, you clenched around his cock again, and he growled lowly, one hand coming up to rest on your arm and squeezing it tightly as he continuously filled you with cum.

You felt his cock twitch and throb within you, and you heard him breathe heavily and mutter something your translator didn’t catch.

“Feels so good,” you panted, and you wanted nothing more than to touch yourself, to relieve yourself of the pressure steadily building in your lower stomach, but it was impossible in your current position.

It lasted a good while longer, and you could  _feel_  how your stomach seemed to grow from the amount of cum being shoved into you. You moaned and pushed back against the harsh grinding, clenched hard around the throbbing cock and relished the feeling of warm, thick cum filling your cunt and, by the feel of it, womb.

It was painful, but oh, so goddamn good. At one point, it felt like his cock pushed  _inside_  your womb to directly fill it with his seed, and agonizing pain shot through you, practically paralyzing you.

When you seized up, the krogan grunted and thrust forward one final time before pulling out, leaving you boneless and limp on the ground.

“F-fuck,” was the only thing you could say. Chalak grunt-chuckled and got up before trotting back to his squad.

“Any wishes as to who goes next?” he asked, and you could hear the krogan laugh, though it was slightly breathless and rather harsh.

You looked around on the group of krogan, full well knowing you wanted  _Wrex_  to go next.

When you stated this, Wrex let out a low, grunting chuckle. He had clearly expected this, because he was fully out of his armor, and his cock was jutting out from his body, practically making you salivate.

Just as with Chalak, Wrex’s cock was thick and long and ended in four balls. They were smaller than Chalak’s, but there was no doubt in your mind that Wrex would fuck you as well as the krogan leader had.

“Are you ready, Commander?” Wrex asked, voice low and harsh, and you rolled onto your back and spread your legs as wide as possible, a dazed grin on your face. You could feel Chalak’s cum start to seep out of you, thick and warm and sliding down your perineum, making you shiver and moan softly. Your heart was beating a million kilometers an hour, and a thin veil of sweat covered your skin.

“Born ready.” It was nothing more than a shaky whisper, your voice feeble and on the verge of breaking as you were slowly being broken yourself.

“Good,” he grunted and grabbed your legs to keep them in the air as he pushed inside you.

Wrex wasn’t the same size as Chalak, but he wasted no time. He had seen you get thoroughly prepared, so he went straight to town, thrusting hard and fast and keeping your legs spread wide.

The thing he did differently than Chalak was his hips. They occasionally rolled in a small, sharp circle, letting him slip even deeper inside.

You moaned and whimpered as he ploughed into you, his cock hitting your sweet spot over and over again and making you tremble like a leaf. You were overstimulated, your G-spot being pounded relentlessly, but god, the jolts of pleasure coursing through you were so goddamn good, making you feel high as a kite and better than ever.

Chalak may have been good; but Wrex was one of your favorite companions. You had a long history together, and you knew each other like the back of your own hands.

That momentarily made you wonder if this was a bad thing. Could this ruin things between you? Would this be able to break your friendship?

But you didn’t want to think about hat. Besides, it appeared Wrex was determined to fuck your brain out, judging by the ferocity and speed of his thrusts.

“W-Wrex,” you panted and lifted a trembling hand to touch his cheek. He grunted in response and looked down at you.

“Let--- let me turn around,” you asked, voice feeble. He seemed to consider the request before he nodded and pulled out just long enough to allow you to move onto your hands and knees, and then he rammed inside you again.

From this new position, his long, thick cock managed to hit your cervix with each thrust, and it was agonizing pain coupled with mind blowing pleasure as he moved in and out.

“This is how you do it, Chalak,” he growled and thrust aggressively, making you see stars and moan wantonly. It might hurt, but it was such a good kind of pain that you couldn’t care less.

“Shut up,” Chalak snarled, and Wrex laughed, gripping your hips tightly and filling you completely with his cock and, within a few minutes, his cum.

It oozed into you at a steady pace, and it took a while for Wrex to empty all four of his balls. As he did, however, you felt your womb grow, causing your stomach to bulge. He continued to come and kept thrusting, shoving his cum as deep inside you as possible with each move, and you knew that if it hadn’t been for different biology, you would definitely become pregnant with his offspring.

When Wrex grunted and pulled out, you put a hand to your stomach and were surprised to find how much it had grown. You looked down and saw that you looked like a pregnant woman.

“Who goes next?” you asked in a low, flirtatious tone and swayed your ass from side to side, trying to entice the other krogan to fuck you, daring them to.

You turned your head as you spoke, looking at the group of krogan. They all looked at Chalak who just shrugged and pointed at you.

“Take her whatever way you want,” he grunted, “when she breaks, she only has herself to blame.”

You internally scoffed. Like you would break. This was what you wanted, what you were  _born_  to do. It was your most heartfelt wish - to fuck your way through the galaxy.

And you were well on your way. Turians, salarians, once a batarian, now the krogan.

The next krogan stepped up - young, it seemed, possibly inexperienced, but he went straight for your aching, throbbing cunt that begged for mercy, but got no such thing.

What it did get was a thick, ridged cock that slammed deep and hard inside you, moving easily from all the cum within you, and just like Wrex had done, he grabbed your hips and started fucking you hard and fast.

Each thrust tore a shrill cry from your dry and cracked lips, and through the pain you felt astonishing levels of ecstasy - you were absolutely in heaven with these krogan. They were ferocious in their attacks, and just as ferocious in the way they fucked, moving hard and fast and brutal, not giving you a second to catch your breath.

At one point, it nearly became too much, and for a fraction of a second, you considered the possibility that you  _might_  actually break.

But then the krogan came, and the thought was ridiculed and thrown away as you reached your own climax, blinding pleasure overcoming you and making your cunt convulse and clench down around him, and you heard him roar loudly.

Euphoria overcame you and made you buck wildly back against the krogan, eager, if not  _desperate_ , to take him even deeper, and his cum spurted inside you at an astonishing rate.

His young age meant he was very potent, and it seemed to take even longer for him to empty his balls than Wrex and Chalak. Cum filled you and made your stomach grow even bigger, growing and growing and growing until it reach a nearly comical size, and moving became impossible.

You fell on your side and, as the young krogan was still coming, some of it spilled onto your body. It was warm and sticky and thick, much more like a thick soup than the almost watery consistency of human cum.

The krogan stroked himself furiously, grunting and groaning as he emptied himself onto your body.

When he finished, he moved back to the group of krogan.

The next krogan took his place. And the next. And the next.

By the time all the krogan had had a go at your body, you were drenched in cum, and your stomach was bulging at a - to others - alarming size, but for you, it was the best feeling in the entire galaxy.

You laid on the ground, sighing contentedly, when Wrex stepped next to your head, and you looked up at him, an elated and delirious smile on your face. Your eyes were slightly closed, and you hummed your contentment.

“Wanna go back to the shuttle, Commander?”

You shook your head - no, this location was the perfect place to spend a day or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
